


The longing for comfort

by hikaforever28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaforever28/pseuds/hikaforever28
Summary: Based on a scenario after Sokka and Toph get married, this one explores Toph's feelings over the guilt she holds from the banter Sokka and she had. Get ready for a lot of angst, Hurt/Comfort!
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The longing for comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. I wrote this with an extremely heavy heart. Intense Cuddles after a prolonged fight are my favorite kind!

It was an hour of dark, it wasn’t just the darkness of the night or her blindness but also the darkness of a void that was left inside her mind after an intense brawl. Toph was waiting for him to return from his usual work. This time she felt tensed and anxious.

The councilman was a person with utmost responsibility and honor, he was always on his toes meeting various people, making strategic plans. There were days where he would feel sleepless and paranoid where he would not be in the mood for anything but only think of work. The very same days would sometimes get rough and result in bickering and arguments between both.

_This was one of those days_

Toph sank into a cushiony chair while their kids played around and making noise, she had asked them of only one thing and that was to remain silent and not to create a ruckus. Alas! the kids decided not to pay her any heed and they just went on. Toph sat still trying to hold on to every inch of patience she had.

When the wait turned into hours of desperation, a feeling of restlessness crept inside Toph. She was about to reach him out when Sokka entered the house, she shuddered to see him. She stood up startled, her mind asking her to go and greet or hug him, but her body did not budge from the place she stood.

Too much Ego isn’t good for them both.

_It’s my fault this time, I was not being sensible. Guess he is right about me taking things casually and the very reason he doesn’t want to share his problems with me. But, how do I deal with his always cynical nature?_

“Have the kids eaten, Toph?”, Sokka asked in a dry tone

If today had been a usual day, Toph wouldn’t care less and quickly snap back at him for asking such questions.

“Yes”, Toph replied in a softer voice. Hoping he would ask her the same question, but this time directed to her, instead, he just ignored her and went past her towards their room.

Toph followed him back to the room. She felt extremely anxious to even open her mouth, worried what if she sounds dry, unconcerned, and unbothered? Toph always ended up saying the meanest things during their fights either by digging out the past or making baseless arguments. Sokka would lose his patience in the fight and they ended up getting separated for the night. Even after the fights where she was clearly losing, Toph found it extremely difficult to apologize or try to make peace.

“How was your meeting with Mr. Veyak, regarding the old building renovation?” Toph’s tone had a mixture of concern, denial as if everything’s okay and anxiety on how Sokka is going to retort back to her.

“It went fine, Toph. He didn’t seem very convinced about this initiative, let’s see”. He replied in a formal but a little low tone. He walked towards the door where she stood to get out of the room, stood near her, and continued in a low voice peering at her.

“You don’t have to think so much, you won’t understand the complications”. Sokka left the room just as soon as he had entered the room, his cold behavior hurt her more than the southern water tribe chills.

Toph understood, Sokka was still upset with the late-night banter they had the previous day. She indeed hurt him with her harsh words, and now she found it extremely difficult to overcome this issue of talking harsh and extreme. She followed Sokka, who leaned against a chair in their drawing-room. He held and sipped a cup of hot coffee. Toph knew he was worn out and with every sound of the sip, she sensed fatigue he has been carrying since the last few days.

_How do I make things normal between us? Why are the days so difficult when we fight? It is so difficult to pursue him and difficult for me to pursue anyone. Is this going to be another night of differences?_

Toph decided to just go near him and sit beside the chair on which he sat. The room fell silent and she stared into nothing, only hearing the sound of sips. In between the silence, she felt glances- some of them had an urge to talk and others annoyed. Some of them waited for her to make an apologetic move and others hopeless. Toph’s head started spinning in the ocean of thoughts.

“I am going to bed, Toph. I had a long day.” Sokka finally uttered in a tone that gave up on her.

“I am going to sleep with kids today.” He completed his sentence before Toph could say anything more.

“Sokka, please…I am sorry how long are we going to be this way?” Toph replied with pain in her voice.

“I don’t know Toph. It depends on how you behave. Anyway, no point in discussing this right now. I am least interested. I have got loads of work for tomorrow if in case you think I am not that occupied.” Sokka left the place with a taunt on her face.

It took a few moments for Toph to come to the decision of following him again to the children’s room. The old Toph would ignore his taunts and just go back to bed. This was her learning to be a better person, being expressive enough to feel and show the guilt. She came near the room where she could hear Sokka playing and talking affectionately to their kids. They all gave out small giggles ignoring Toph’s presence. After a few minutes, Toph gave up and went back to bed in their room.

Toph lied on the bed feeling alone once again. It was another night of sleeping alone. Another night where there was only hurt and guilt. The nights when Sokka was away on tours were difficult but the ones in which he was so close to her yet so far wrenched her heart. She turned towards a side, facing the wall, and curled up in her blanket. She imagined a warm hug from behind, with arms around her waist and heat radiating from his chest on her back. The caresses she got on her hair and forehead and a lot of gentle kisses on her shoulders and cheeks. The soft murmurs were like lullabies that gave her good sleep.

The very thought of hurting him and not getting these cuddles for the second consecutive day got her tears. She wept and sobbed silently only hoping for things to get the better next day.

_I don’t want us to fight, I hate it especially with you. I will put in more effort tomorrow and apologize harder than ever. Holy spirits!! Why is this so tough!!?? Why don’t you ever forgive me easily? What do I do to see you the same old way who is always excited to talk and share, who doesn’t hide anything?_

With another stream of tears slightly rolling down her cheeks, she felt a hand slowly around her waist from behind. His body came closer to hers and his face snuggling behind her head.

Toph let out a sigh of relief, this moment was like a soothing rain on heated soil. Toph grabbed his hands and entwined her fingers in them. She brought them close to her lips and kissed them. He felt the wetness from tears on his knuckles and slowly caressed her hair with another hand.

“Shh.. stop crying Toph. No more tears” Sokka slowly murmured in a calming voice.

“I am sorry... Sokka.” Toph sobbed back and spoke in a heavy voice.

“I will not behave this way... I will….” Toph continued only to be interrupted by Sokka’s finger on her lips. He turned her so that she could face him and quickly drew her closer to him so that she could insert her head in his chest. He patted her head and back slowly.

“It’s Okay dear, I can’t stay away from you either. No more fighting. I understand what you have been feeling and thinking.”

“Let me hold you tight throughout the night!” He said in a deep voice which calmed her heavy mind.

Toph couldn’t thank the spirits enough for this moment she had craved the whole day. Words hardly came out of her mouth, it was this feeling which she relished.


End file.
